You Belong With Me
by Isle Esme
Summary: Bella & Edward have been best friends for years. However, how will she deal with his possessive girlfriend and will she ever be able to tell him her true feelings? Can he ever love her back without hurting her? M FOR LATER CHAP
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer – All characters belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer but I'm glad I can play with them =)**

**So I'm taking a break from the sequel of Acceptance and this story came to me so I hope you all like it =)**

**Chapter one - Introductions  
**

I don't understand relationships, maybe because I've never had one but mostly I don't understand Edward's. Today was Friday and Friday night is our 'movie' night. Oh by the way, Edward has been my best friend since I was twelve years old. I moved to Forks to live with my Dad, Charlie, when my mom and step-dad died in a car accident.

**_Flashback_**

"_But I really don't want to go!" _

"_Bells, you know the Cullen's are good people and I know you'll love Alice. You need friends Bells, you can't stay home forever. Come on, school starts in three months and you know you want friends to, 'hang' with". If I had been in a better mood, I woud of laughed at Charlie's attempt to be 'cool'...But I wasn't.  
_

_I resented Charlie making me stay with his best friend, Carlisle, and his family while he went to work as the Police Chief of Forks. It's June, I had been living here a month now and I hadn't gone out once. I just wanted to be left alone. The crash was still on my mind and I missed them so much. I remember it like it was yesterday, I had been in the backseat and...it...it was entirely my fault. I would never forgive myself for their deaths and my dad thought that introducing me to people my own age would 'bring me out of my shell'. But he doesn't understand how deep the pain is._

_I begrudgingly got dressed making as little effort as possible and stomped down the stairs. Charlie turned and smiled at me. I gave him a sarcastic one back._

"_There's my beautiful little girl, now come on or we'll be late". He grabbed my waist and swung me over his shoulder. I screamed._

"_DAD!! P-PUT ME DOWN NOW!!" I was the clumsiest person ever and making me dizzy would not help my coordination at all. I watched the back of his black police boots as he walked towards the car. He pulled open the door of his police cruiser and dropped me into the seat. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest._

" _Aw, Bells, don't be like that. You know you love me" _

_I placed my finger on my lip and raised my eyebrows like I was thinking and replied –_

"_Nope"_

_He pretended to look shocked and hurt and stared at his shoes while he made his 'puppy dog' face._

"_FINE! I do love you now can we go and get this over with?!" He chuckled at me as he made his way round to get into the car._

"_Love ya Bells" _

"_Yeah, yeah." It was quiet for the rest of the journey. I stared at the never-changing green scenery as it flew past. We passed over the bridge at the Calawah River, the road winding northward, the houses flashing past us growing farther apart getting bigger. I could lose myself in the outdoors. I loved the colours of nature and everything it symbolised. I was kind of glad that I moved here. It was a big difference from the scenery in Pheonix. Before I knew it Charlie was telling me to get out of the car. _

_I sighed and got out slowly. My mouth opened in shock as I looked up at the house in front of me. There were trees creating a protective shadow over the huge house and the lawn was the size of a small meadow. The house itself was classic. It was graceful and timeless. It had the appearance of being over a hundred years old but looked modern at the same time. It was a faded white colour, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. In the perfect setting, I could hear a river close by, obstructed by the forest. Charlie brought me out of my awe by gently elbowing me in the ribs._

"_Nice, isn't it?" He had a smile on his lips and all I could do was nod, my mouth still hanging open._

"_Come on then Bells" He grabbed my hand and pulled me along the gravel path, nearly tripping as I went. As we got to the porch he didn't knock, just opened the door and pulled me in while calling Dr. Cullen. _

_Dr. Cullen was Forks best doctor. He worked at the hospital and no one had anything bad to say about him...Which is why around Charlie I gave him the nickname Saint Carlisle. Charlie had laughed loudly for about an hour when I told him that._

_The inside was very bright and open. It was mostly a big wide space on the first floor. I unconsciously walked towards the back south-facing wall, entranced. It was just glass and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. There was a massive curving staircase dominating the west of the room. To the east was a raised platform, sporting a gorgeous black grand piano._

"_Hello Bella" I shot round almost slipping as I took in the Cullens. Carlisle and his wife were a picture of perfection and I could not get over their stunning youthful appearance. He was pale skinned with blond hair and bright blue eyes. His wife, Esme, had been my mother's best friend when she had lived here and she had a kind smile on her face. She seemed to be slightly shaking where she stood. Like she just wanted to run forward to me and scoop me up. She made no approach and I think she was afraid to frighten me. She had a heart shaped face with deep honey coloured eyes, beautiful billows of soft, caramel-coloured hair and she was slender. Esme was dressed casually and Carlisle in his work clothes and I still felt I should be formal around them._

"_Bells, this is Carlisle and Esme." Charlie looked at me warily wondering why I had frozen in my spot. _

"_It's nice to meet you Bella." Carlisle held his hand out tentatively. I shook my head out of my stupor, blushed and walked forward to shake his hand._

"_It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen" I smiled slightly at him as I shook his hand. It was hard to feel uncomfortable around such kind people but their beauty could easily intimidate anyone._

"_Please, call me Carlisle."_

"_Carlisle." I grinned at him, my sudden confidence surprising me. I could feel Charlie's relief at my side. I turned to smile at Esme but was scooped up into a hug. Carlisle's eyes widened, taking in my reaction. I chuckled and hugged her back. She hugged me like she couldn't let go...like a mother and...I sort of relished that, enjoying the fact that I was near to someone who had been close to Renee._

_She reluctantly let me go and I smiled up at her, noticing her eyes were glossy. Charlie coughed from behind me and I turned to him._

"_I have to go now Bells, but you try and have fun okay?" He looked lost; this was my first time away from him since I moved here. I ran up and hugged him around the waist._

"_Be safe, love you dad" I felt him relax and hug me back and then pull away heading towards the door. I noticed Carlisle give Esme a kiss and following close behind Charlie , obviously heading for work.  
_

"_Love ya too Bells, thanks for taking care of her Esme." She smiled widely at Charlie and replied-_

"_No problem at all Charlie, we'll see you later."_

_They left and I wondered what Esme had planned. I sighed, turning and smiling at her._

"_So, Bella I know Alice is just dying to come and meet you, is that alright with you?" She smiled and her eyes glanced quickly at the top of the stairs, from where we had heard a high pitched squeak. I felt kind of nervous but I nodded and smiled awkwardly._

_She chuckled at my reaction and called-_

"_Come on down Alice, but-_

_Before she could finish her sentence, a streak of black hair and white skin rushed down the stairs, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of me. Esme shot her warning glances, but I liked it. I let out a giggle as she grabbed me into a hug, surprisingly strong for how small she was. She was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features and her eyes were bright blue like Carlisle's. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction._

"_Hi, Alice" She squeaked again into my neck making me laugh more and I was thankful that at least one person in this town liked me._

"_Alice, honey, you're going to have to let her go sometime." They chuckled and Alice immediately let me go saying sorry and giggling. _

"_Hey Bella." I looked up at the sound of my name and had to stop my mouth from dropping open. At the top of the stairs stood a God, not even kidding. He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen and I had never been interested in boys. He was tall for his age, which I knew was the same as mine thanks to Charlie, with untidy bronze-coloured hair. He features were perfect and he was gorgeous. What struck me the most was his brilliant bright emerald green eyes and how they seemed to sparkle. This was Edward, Alice's twin brother._

_I looked down at my shoes, now wishing that I had made more of an effort with getting dressed and mumbled a "Hi". _

That was the first time I met my best friend, Edward Anthony Cullen.

**I hope it was alright and let me know if I should continue =) I fancied doing an AH for a change and I hope I do it justice =)**

**Love you all!**

**-Isle Esme **


	2. Fridays

**Disclaimer – All characters belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer but I'm glad I can play with them =)**

**Chapter Two – Fridays**

**Trading Yesterday – Come back to me: is the song for this chapter! It's really good, check it out!**

I shook my head out of my memories...back to the present. Here I was, sat in Edward's gorgeous bedroom (which was enough to give me butterflies) but my mood was being ruined by the fact that he was on the phone to his possessive girlfriend, Tanya. It's the holidays so she's been spending a lot of time with our group. It's August and we start school again in a week though, thank god! I can't wait to go back...Let's just say I've changed a LOT this summer! As in, weight loss, spot removal cream, contact lenses and make up! I gotta say...Alice did an amazing job! I no longer look like a chubby, spotty long haired Harry Potter! So I can't wait to show those skanks in Forks High how I've changed. I won't take their crap anymore. And the best thing? No more Tanya hanging with us! And Senior Year baby! And then off to university! I may never have to see her face ever again.

The thing is with Tanya, which no one else seems to notice except Alice and Rosalie, is that she is a trophy whore. She is pretty, with long wavy strawberry blond coloured hair but she ruins it by plastering make up all over her face and wearing fake tan and tacky fake nails.

We know that she is with Edward because he is the most popular and good looking boy in school. And the fact that he is rich, which she does use to her advantage. I know this because I caught her cheating on Edward with one of the Quileute boys at the last baseball game in May. Suffice to say she threatened me with everything she had. But I couldn't hurt Edward so I didn't tell him. I wish Edward could see it. They don't belong together; she doesn't know anything about him. Which is what tonight's 'little' argument is about. Edward had been joking around with her and he mentioned that she should slow down on the burgers. At the time she laughed but for some reason she decided to call now and make a big deal out of it. It messed his head up when she did this and it made me angry. She just didn't know his humour. I really think that she just makes arguments because she doesn't like the fact he spends so much time with me.

So, I'm sitting here listening to Kings of Leon through the headphones on his laptop (one of Edwards' favourites, which Tanya happens to hate), wondering what _Edward, _this amazingly kind, selfless, beautiful person, is doing with Tanya. It just doesn't make sense.

We were so happy and carefree when we were younger and it wasn't the same anymore. We spent less time together and I knew it was because of her but I didn't say anything about it. Whatever makes Edward happy because I would do anything to make him smile.

"Bella?" I jumped at the sound of my name and pulled the headphones off my head. I looked up and noticed Edward smiling at me but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What were you thinking?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and I could feel the familiar blush spreading across my face.

"Nothing" I squeaked looking down. I felt him place his long piano fingers under my chin and lift it up. He smirked at me and I was glad that he was in a better mood.

"I know you're lying Swan. Now are you gonna tell me what had you smiling just a minute ago?" I gave him a glare for trying to dazzle me. Whenever he wanted to know something he would pull this face with his stupid crooked grin and it would 'dazzle' me into telling him. It still worked but I had grown a kind of immunity to it. I shook my head and pushed him backwards so he fell onto his bed. I laughed and poked my tongue out at his shocked face.

His godlike Adonis form rose from the bed and he towered over me making me cringe away from his shadow.

"You're going to regret that Bella" His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was pulled into his arrogant crooked grin. I gulped but held my position raising my chin and straightening my back.

"And just what are-"

Before I could finish he had scooped me up and dumped me onto his bed. I screamed in surprise and then suddenly felt his fingers making their way up my waist and held my breath. I stared him right in his beautiful green eyes and glared.

"You wouldn't!" I noticed the tone of fear in my voice and he smirked even more.

"I would" My eyes widened in shock and I scrambled to get away but it was too late. I could feel his hands press down harder and he started tickling my sides. I screamed and laughed at the same time shaking violently trying to get away. I nearly hit him where it hurts with my knee and I tried to screech out an apology but he just lowered the bottom half of his body onto mine holding me prisoner against the bed. I blushed realising what position we were in while I still struggled to get away. He laughed at my blush and continued. If he didn't stop soon there would be an accident and I'm pretty sure I didn't need that embarrassment.

"Edwar-P-please...stop...too much...please...I'll love you forever...if...you...stop" I managed to spit out in between screams and breaths. He chuckled once more and stilled his hands. I led there, breathing heavily with my arms above my head and my eyes closed. I realised Edward was still led above me and I tried to stop a smile gracing my lips. I opened my eyes and...He was right there. About 4 inches away from my face and my breath caught. He was smiling, that old sparkle shining in his eyes and I smiled awkwardly back. The feeling of his body on mine was making me blush even more. He felt so good, like we were made for each other and I almost shed a tear at that thought. I wish I could kiss him. Those full lips were just dying to be kissed but I knew better than to do anything that could ruin my friendship with him.

He seemed to be deep in thought like he was contemplating something so I brought my hand down and tugged the back of his hair. I watched like it happened in slow motion. His eyes rolled back, closed and he...moaned? Barely audible but I swear I heard a little moan. If he didn't have a stupid, horrible, over bearing girlfriend this would have excited me...actually it still excited me because only Edward could have this effect on me. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach flip and was glad that my face was already red from struggling earlier.

His eyes shot open and he looked at me obviously realising where he was. He coughed out a chuckle, smiled awkwardly and shot up off me while offering me his hand. He seemed to be keeping a distance and I wondered why. Before I could ask him what was wrong the door was thrown open.

"Hey baby! I'm here now so your little friend can go home" I rolled my eyes at her 'entrance' and shot a glare in her direction. Edward released my hand, looking at me and mouthing 'sorry'. I could never argue with Edward so I just rolled my eyes, making him smile, and shrugged. I picked up my bag from behind me and started to walk out.

As I passed Edward my hand brushed against him and the electric shock that I always got, shot through my entire body. He looked up at my face in surprise and I wondered for a second if he felt it too. But no, he couldn't have. He was happy with Tanya...Most of the time. I walked past Tanya as she mumbled, "Bye Swan" with a smug grin on her face. I wish I could bitch slap her, I want to so bad. Stupid fake greasy skank whore. My language takes on a whole other dimension when Tanya's around.

Luckily I only live next door, so it isn't a long walk. I trudged through the door, glad that  
Charlie was in work and made my way to bed. I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and flopped onto the bed. I was so tired and especially tired of Tanya and her manipulative ways. I just wish Edward would stand up to her. It was our movie night and we didn't even watch a movie. She's slowly changing him and not for the better. She's taking him away from us...from himself. I wish I could say that he belongs with me instead of someone like her but I honestly don't believe that. I'm too plain for him and he deserves someone beautiful and amazing like him. I just want the best for him and him to be completely happy. I fell asleep dreaming about the day when he wakes up and finds what he really needs.

**Quick update yayyyy =D I hope you like it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Much love x **


	3. Inflatables, black eyes and oh my god?

**Hey guys I am so sorry about the very, very, very late update. I've been moving back to Uni and I didn't have the internet so I hope you forgive me!!??IF YOU DON'T LIKE CUSSING DON'T READ!  
**

**Kings of Leon - Closer is the song for this chapter!!!  
**

**Chapter Three – Inflatables, black eyes and oh my god?!**

Oh joy, school. Possibly one of the tedious experiences in life...especially when you live in Forks. But it would be a whole lot worse without my friends. The morning had been the usual, uneventful start to the year. Well, uneventful to me. Most of the girls were too busy gossiping to each other about who hooked up with whom, blah blah...everyone knows that every girl wants the one boy that is unavailable...

It was annoying to be back, putting up with vile Mike Newton's passes already. You would think that a boy would get the hint by now but, obviously not. I don't understand why but ever since I moved here Newton has been following me around like a lost puppy. It's very creepy! Thank god I sit with Rose because she has no trouble telling him to back off away from us.

Oh! By the way, Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful girl in Forks High School, with long flowing blonde hair, dark piercing topaz eyes and an attitude worse than...well anyone I can think of. You definitely don't wanna get on her bad side! Which is why I'm glad she is one of my best friends.

Her brother, Jasper, is Alice's long term 'boo' (as she likes to call him); he is tall, blonde and handsome. As they are originally from Texas they both have a slight Southern twang to their accents. It's very nice to listen to...and why Alice swoons whenever he uses it.

Emmett...well, what can I say about Emmett without laughing? Emmett is Alice and Edward's cousin. He is tall, has black hair and looks like a bear. When you first meet him he can be quite intimidating, but he is really a little teddy bear. He is like my big brother; he looks after me and embarrasses me whenever he can! He is going out with Rosalie...Guess who wears the trousers in that relationship?

And of course Edward...and his skank Tanya. But hey who's paying attention to her? Oh I forgot, everyone is because she _has_ to be centre of attention.

Well, that is our group. We sit together every day at lunch and hang out during the holidays. They have always been there for me and I love them all.

*****************************

Today's topic of conversation was Alice's annual 'start of term' party. She just likes any excuse to throw a party. I must admit, even though it isn't really my thing, it's quite fun. I'm not the best dancer but I don't drink much, I go for the music. It makes me feel happy and I love to dance. It gives you a sense of freedom, know what I mean?

Anyways, Alice's party was _the_ party to be at and the school was buzzing for a party. Any excuse for shopping says Alice, that's why I am currently being dragged into too many clothes shops looking for outfits. She already has three dresses for her to choose from! Now she is insisting on buying me one. So I am trying to squeeze into this blue piece of material in a tiny dressing room and to be honest I just want to go home. I hate shopping! And believe me; Alice's happiness about shopping does not cheer you up!

Right, it fits, now to take a look. I walked out of the dressing room and heard Alice gasp.

"Oh no it's bad isn't it??" I felt my shoulders slump in defeat. Alice just stood there mouth agape. I shook my head at her and turned to look into the mirror. WOW! It...Actually looks really good. It accentuates what little curves I have. I would never normally wear anything like this but...I actually like it. It's a ruffled metallic light blue dress with slight, off the shoulder sleeves **(PICTURES OF DRESSES ON PROFILE)**. I turned back to Alice with a smile.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked while giving her a little twirl.

"Bella...You look HAWT!" she squealed like a little girl and ran to me. She started jumping up and down while grabbing my hands.

"Oh my god, Edward is going to have a fit!" Wait...What?

"Wh-What was that? Wh-Why would he have a fit Alice-I have no idea-"

"Oh pleaseeeee, you have been in love with him since the first time you met and don't think I didn't know it". I looked at her in shock and I could feel my cheeks burn while she just gave me a knowing smirk.

"And anyways, I would much rather you as a sister than _Tanya_!" I laughed as she stuck her tongue out and scrunched her nose. Alice hated Tanya as much as I but she made it more obvious; just like she left it to Edward to invite her and completely ignored her when she invited everyone else. I love Alice!

"Sooooooo?" I lifted my shoulders and swayed a little.

"Oh my god that dress is the one and I am so buying you it!" She squealed and pushed me back into the changing room.

"Thank you Alice!"

"No problem but you owes me one...or two!" I smiled as I took off my new outfit. Maybe this party wouldn't be too bad.

****************************************

School for the rest of the week was a buzz of what time you going? Or what dress you wearing? By Friday I had heard enough and was glad the party would be over with in the morning. I was waiting at the entrance doors outside for Alice. Since I was getting ready at hers I needed a ride back with her and Edward. Edward was the first to grace my presence. He smiled at me but I could tell he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"You okay?" I walked with him slowly toward his car.

"I'm fine." I could tell when he was lying and he knew it. I know him too well. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and smirked.

"So Bella, who shall be escorting the princess this fair evening?" I giggled at his question; sometimes he could be so old fashioned. I placed my finger on my lip and tried to look deep in thought.

"Hmmmm no one. I'm not interested in any of the boys here thank you." _Lie_...I smiled at him and he laughed.

"Good because none of them are good enough and otherwise I might just have to ask them their intentions with you." And with that he winked at got into the driver's side of his stupid shiny Volvo. I opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. I slapped him on the arm.

"Okay then DAD!" He rubbed his arm and pouted like I had actually hurt him and then I burst out laughing. Our relationship was always like this. No matter what we could always cheer each other up.

"What's so funny?" Came a squeaky little voice from the back door. Alice got into the back seat.

"Nothing, Edward's just being a geek" I smiled at his shocked face.

"Nothing new there then!" Edward's eyes widened and he turned to look shocked at Alice who just poked her tongue out. We drove to the Cullen's house laughing about Edward. By the time we got there he was storming off. We followed him into the living room.

"Edward, what's wrong dear?" Esme asked from the loveseat while looking amused.

"Alice and _Bella_ are picking on me again!" At this Alice, Esme and I burst out laughing. He scowled, huffed and took off for his room, which made us laugh even more. Esme was sitting, waiting for Carlisle to get home so they could leave for the hotel. They are so trusting, Charlie would never leave me alone knowing I was gonna have a party. But then again, he is the chief of police.

******************************************

After three hours of torture, thanks to Alice, my hair and make-up were finally done. I don't know why she has to get so dressed up for a stupid high school party. Stupid pixie.

Everything was set up, Edward's immense music system was blasting out Lady Gaga from downstairs indicating that the party had already started and yet here I was, sat on Alice's bed, for some reason scared to go downstairs. I heard a faint knock at the door and looked up to see Alice smiling at me.

"Come on silly, get your dress on and join the party" She had an apologetic look on her face and I wondered why.

"Bella, Edward had a huge fight with 'Slutanya', she left and now he is getting pretty wasted. I think he needs his best friend cause he won't listen to any of us. And I know you're wary about wearing this dress in front of everyone but this is a new year and a new you. Let's show them that sexy, confidant Bella is in town!"

I took a deep breath and smiled. Alice and Rosalie hated that I 'went running' whenever Edward was hurt. They said they hated to see me dropped as soon as he made up with Tanya but I knew this wasn't the case. Edward needed me and I needed him, we were best friends and best friends were always there for each other.

"Alice...in the words of our good friend, Rosalie Hale, I have a computer, a vibrator and a pizza delivery number. Why should I leave this room?" I tried to keep a straight face but at Alice's shocked expression I burst into giggles. Alice always knew how to make me laugh. She shook herself out of her stupor.

"That's the kind of Bella we need to show off!" She said while jumping up and down clapping. I rolled my eyes at her hyper activeness and stood up.

"Right, I'm getting dressed" and with that I walked into her en-suite and got changed because at the end of the day if Edward needed me then I would always be there for him.

*******************************************

I peeked around the top of the stairs to look downstairs. The party was in full swing and everyone seemed out of their faces drunk! I stepped onto the top stair and started walking down. I caught Alice's eye and she winked before wolf-whistling at me. I could feel the blush spreading across my face but I hugged her anyways when I got to the bottom. Rosalie winked at me and I smiled widely at her. Emmett and Jasper were still stood in their same positions with looks of shock on their faces.

"What?" They were starting to make me feel uncomfortable. Emmett was first to comment on my new look.

"DAMNNNN girl! Is it hot in here or is it you?" I blushed and tried to hide my embarrassment but it just got worse.

"Yea! Damn Bella, I'm wondering if you're a parking ticket, because you got fineeeeee written all over you!" I couldn't help but giggle at Jasper's crappy line and was happy that Alice and Rosalie were practically rolling on the floor laughing. They laughed even harder when the boys asked 'What?' simultaneously. I'm praying they have never used lines like that before!

I smirked and waved at then before walking away to find Edward. I walked through the rooms trying to find him but squeezing through the bodies was starting to get on my nerves. I gave up on my second lap around and that's when Alice decided to pour a few shots down my neck and drag me off for a dance. That is also when Pitbull's-Hotel Room Service decided to come on. Alice screamed and dragged me to the middle of the dance floor which was their living room. I love to dance, and because of the four shots of Sambuca I just had I had no trouble grinding along to Alice when she started to grind on me. I noticed Rose from across the room and winked at her. She laughed and walked over to join in. We were grinding up against each other and from the corner of my eyes I could see Emmett, Jasper and Edward watching us with shocked faces. Jay Sean's – Down came on and we carried on dancing.

"Damn Bella, you can dance!" I giggled at Rose, the drink making me brave.

"That ain't all Rosie!" I continued grinding against them waiting for the lyrics.

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

_You'll be my only, _

_No need to worry,_

_Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?_

At the last line I dropped it to the floor, grinding as I went and dragged myself back up slowly against Alice's front. Alice and Rose wolf-whistled and I giggled, especially when I saw that they boy's mouths were hanging open.

I squealed at King's of Leon-Closer came on and turned to wink at Edward, this was one of his favourite songs. He smirked and walked towards me. Emmett and Jasper had scooped up their girls and left me with Edward. Oh God! He took my hand and placed it around his neck; I put my free hand there too. I love this song, so sexy and sensual and who better than Edward to dance to it with. We swayed to the music, letting it take us over. I turned s my back was against his chest and swayed my hips. I heard him groan and smiled to myself. When it came to the second verse, Edward started singing the lyrics quietly into my ear. I could feel the goose bumps spread over my body and I closed my eyes, letting my head fall against his chest. His voice was so husky and sexy and I just wished we could stay here forever. Too soon the song ended and was replaced by All American Rejects. I opened my eyes and turned around. I couldn't read Edward's face and I wasn't sure if I liked what I saw there.

"Urm, I'm going to get a drink, I'll be back" And with that he walked off for the kitchen. I felt my heart drop. He is drunk; of course he would regret dancing with me like that. Stupid girl.

I have had enough of this party, I do two laps looking for Alice but I cannot find her. I give up so I move past everyone to head upstairs.

Just as I rounded the corner at the top of the stairs I bumped into something hard and nearly fell over because of theses stupid heels. Two hands gripped my arms and held me upright. I could tell from the tingles that shot through me that it was Edward. I raised my eyes to meet his and caught my breath. He was right there and his eyes shone out in the dim light. A piece of his bronze hair was in his face and before I knew what I was doing I had raised my hand and moved it back out of his eyes. His eyes took on an unfamiliar emotion for a second but then he relaxed his hold and took a step back.

I blushed as I watched him look me up and down and I hoped that I looked good. I bit the inside of my cheek as I took him in. I cannot believe I hadn't even noticed what he was wearing until now. He was wearing dark jeans that hung low on his hips and a black button up shirt which revealed the top of his chest. I involuntarily licked my lips and raised my eyes. Oops! He had seen that and now was pulling that sexy ass crooked smirk at me.

"Bells, you look stunning." I blushed and looked at my feet. As usual, he lifted my face up by my chin and smiled. I loved seeing the light in his eyes and was glad he was in a better mood than Alice had described earlier. I could smell the drink on his breath but he didn't seem depressed. I had seen him a lot worse. All doubts of our dance were thrown out of the window as soon as he smiled at me.

"You really do, do you want a drink?" I simply nodded, smiling like an idiot and unable to say anything.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." I nodded once more and watched him round the corner to head downstairs. I leant against the wall and sighed, closing my eyes. Too soon I heard Edward's footsteps and wondered if he had changed his mind about drinks. I raised my head and watched as, not Edward, but Mike Newton walked around the corner. Crap!

"Hey Bella! How you doing?" Great this was all I needed, creepy stalker boy chatting me up. Hurry Edward!

"I'm good thanks" I smiled awkwardly and begged inwardly for him to take the hint. He stank of beer and I really didn't need this.

"So...Bell I'm loving the new style" He stated as he undressed me in his mind. I could feel my face scrunch in disgust as he looked me up and down. Cue cocky Bella.

"I'm sorry Mike! Are these your eyeballs, I found them in my cleavage?" I smirked at him but felt my face fall as he burst out laughing.

"Funny Bells, but really I'm thinking it's time you stopped leading me on and let me take you for a good time. You're exactly my type of girl-"

"No Mike I'm not, I'm not inflatable" He just laughed more and couldn't take the hint. I could feel him sliding closer to me along the wall and then he turned to stand in front of me with his hands either side of my head. I tried to shrink back into the wall but I couldn't move anymore.

"Did I mention that kick in the groin you'll be receiving if you touch me?" He grinned and I didn't like what I saw in his eyes.

"Bella, Bella...you know you like me really?" I shook my head while careful not to touch him. He was starting to piss me off now but I still felt a little scared. Something in my eyes told me to keep my mouth shut but my mouth thought otherwise.

"If I throw a stick will you leave??" He smirked while narrowing his eyes. I could feel his face coming closer and there was no way I was gonna have his herpes ridden mouth touch mine! I raised my hand to smack his face but he saw and grabbed my wrist jerking it sideways. I hissed in pain and whimpered when he twisted it more.

"Tut tut Bella, now look what you've made me do" I looked at him and tried to plead.

"Please Mike do-"

"NEWTON, GET THE FUCK OFF HER NOW!" I turned my head to see Edward, Emmett and Jasper staring at Mike. They were furious, worse than that and they all had fire in their eyes. Obviously Mike had had too much to drink because he decided to try and be a hard man.

"Alright boys, how about you piss off so I can have my fun with my Bel-". He didn't get to finish his sentence, as soon as 'my' left Mike's mouth, Edward, faster than anything I had ever seen, had pounced and slammed right into Mike. I gasped and tried to move out of the way but there was hardly any room to move. I attempted to slide along the wall but Mike's fist, attempting to hit Edward, came into contact with my left eye. I gasped and fell to the floor. Edward looked pained and started slamming his fist into Mike's face and I was pretty sure Mike's nose was broken.

"If...you ever...touch...MY Bella...again...I will FUCKING...break you!" I didn't really get a chance to contemplate what Edward just said as Emmett and Jasper actually looked worried that Edward would kill him and so pulled him off. Edward didn't struggle and Emmett picked Mike up and threw him down the stairs. Safe to say he was uninvited. Edward was breathing heavily at the top of the stairs watching as they threw Mike out. I touched my eye and whimpered. Edward's face turned to mine and he shot to the floor next to me.

He gingerly placed his hands on my cheeks and raised my head to look at my eye. I whimpered again and he looked at me apologetically. I smiled lightly but he frowned making my eyes shoot open in surprise.

"I'm going to fucking kill him" I had to rid myself of the excitement that shot through me. Edward NEVER cussed and if he did you were in trouble. Hearing him swear was kind of...sexy? Much like his growls...

"Are you okay Bella?" His eyes held nothing but concern and I couldn't help but feel touched by his care.

"I'm kind of tired and my head hurts." He chuckled at me.

"Mine too." I giggled at him.

"Serves you right, shouldn't have drunk so much. You stink of booze" I scrunched my nose and he smirked at me. I screamed lightly as he lifted me up bridal style. I laughed and placed my hands around his neck. His eyes shone with amusement and that only made me laugh more.

"Where are we going Mr Cullen?" I raised an eyebrow as he took me into his room.

"We, Miss Swan, are going to bed. I am pretty tired of this party and you need to rest that pretty head of yours. Your eye is going to be sore in the morning." His eyebrows furrowed at the end of his sentence. I hated seeing him angry. He placed me gently on his comfortable bed and stood up.

"I'll be right back, stay here!" I laughed at his serious tone but stopped when I saw the emotion in his eyes. He really meant it so I nodded. I stood up to get out of the dress but I couldn't reach the zip. I went to text Alice to come and help but realised I left my phone in her room. Would I be back before Edward if I ran to her room?

Question answered. Edward walked in with frozen peas in his hands. He is so sweet. He looked around quickly before placing the peas down and I wondered what they were doing. Before I could ask he swept his shirt off in one fluid motion and I had to stop myself from drooling. His body was perfectly sculpted. I couldn't help looking or licking my lips as I took him in. As his jeans hung so low on his hips, I could see that delicious V and I wanted nothing more than to lick it.

"See something you like Bella?" I looked up shocked and felt that stupid blush spread over my body. Great, I got caught eye-fucking Edward! He didn't seem to mind though! He chuckled. He wrapped the peas in his shirt and walked towards me. Please don't! You that close half naked will not do any good for my self-control!

"Bella...my sweet Bella, do you have any idea how many of those bastards were undressing you with their minds? I literally froze for about ten minutes when I saw you. You look so beautiful and don't you ever let anyone tell you different." I could feel tears building in my eyes but held them back. Even if he was drunk and was slurring he was so sweet and perfect but he wasn't mine. My tears were sad and happy; sad because I couldn't have him but happy that he was in my life.

He held the bag of peas to my eye and it felt nice. I closed my eyes and sighed. We sat there in silence for what felt like hours. When he thought he had held those freezing cold peas to my eye for long enough he decided we should get ready for bed. I got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I turned and he was looking at me incredulously.

"Um, to bed?" I made it sound like a question as I could feel his stare burn into my face.

"No you don't, you're staying in here with me where I can make sure you're safe. You're not staying in Alice's room on your own."

"But-"

"No buts. I've spoken to Alice, she knows and she is staying at Jasper's for the night anyways." I stood for a second contemplating what to do but I couldn't do anything so I just nodded and walked to the side of his bed. I stood there like an idiot.

"What's wrong?" He looked scared because I was stood there chewing my bottom lip and looking at the floor.

"Bella?" I looked up at him and smiled awkwardly.

"Could you...could you unzip my dress and have you got anything I could wear to bed?" His eyes widened in shock and I tried not to laugh at his silly expression. He simply nodded and stood up.

I turned around and moved my hair over my one shoulder. I could feel the heat coming off him and my breathing became faster. I felt his hands hover over my sides until it came to the top of my dress. He held it ever so gently as he pulled the zip down slowly. I could feel every tiny movement and the heat from him body was driving me crazy. All too soon he stopped and I turned.

"Thank you." His eyes were wide and he just nodded heading towards his wardrobe. I then realised that he had seen the blue lacy underwear I was wearing and instantly cringed. He came back silent as ever holding out clothes for me.

"Don't worry about a clean top, I'll wear the one you used for the peas." I smiled at him and noticed his eyes were darker. I walked quietly to his en-suite and got changed, blushing when I realised he had given me a paid of his boxers to wear. Hmmm wonder if I could keep these? I folded my dress and placed it on the counter. I took a deep breath while looking in the mirror. I looked quite nice tonight, if I don't say so myself, Alice does an amazing job. I placed my hair in a ponytail and washed my face, making sure that I got all the make-up off.

I walked back into Edward's room and noticed him under the covers. He watched me as I crossed the room and climbed into the bed. I snuggled under the duvet facing Edward and curled into a ball. My eyes opened in shock when I felt Edward's hand pulling the front of his shirt.

"Come here silly." I slid over and he wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled deeper into him, taking in his scent. He sighed.

"Bella, do you have any idea how sexy you look in my shirt and boxers?" My eyes shot open and my head flew up.

"What?!" I asked before I could stop myself. He chuckled at my reaction.

"No really Bells, they look _so _good on you" He smiled at me and his eyes smouldered. I hit him lightly on the arm.

"Shut up Assward, you're just drunk, go to sleep" I felt like crying because he was drunk and he couldn't mean these things he was saying. He pulled my face up and I nearly cringed at the intensity burning in his eyes.

"Bella I'm hurt that you should call me such a name! I am not that drunk and I mean every word I say to you Bella, I have never lied to you. I never will" His eyes softened and I smiled at him cupping his cheek. He stared deeply into my eyes and then his eyes travelled to my lips. What?! Wait a minute! Edward cannot possibly want to kis-

My breath caught and all coherent thoughts left my brain as I saw him move closer. He was about an inch away, his nose touching mine and I could feel his sweet alcoholic breath on my lips. My lips parted and I slid my tongue along my bottom lip.

He whispered 'My Bella, you're so beautiful', before crashing his lips to mine. His hands were in my hair, his lips moving softly — but very seriously — against mine, before I realized what he was saying. What he was doing. It was like nothing I had ever felt. His warm lips moulded against mine perfectly and my eyes rolled back. I kissed him hungrily, desperately seeking what I had longed for, for years. I could feel electricity coursing through my body and the butterflies going insane in my stomach.

There wasn't much time to act because I knew if I waited too long, I wouldn't be able to remember why I needed to stop him. Already, I couldn't breathe right. My hands were gripping his arms, pulling myself tighter to him and my mouth was glued to his.

I tried to clear my head, to find a way to speak. He rolled gently, pressing me into the mattress.

_Oh, never mind! _My less noble side exulted. My head was full of the sweetness of his breath.

_No, no, no! _I argued with myself. I shook my head, and his mouth moved to my neck, giving me a chance to breathe.

"Stop, Edward. Wait." My voice was as weak as my will.

"Why?" he whispered into the hollow of my throat.

I struggled to answer his question, my heart and mind fighting to do what I really wanted and what I know was right to do. I tried to put some resolve into my tone. "I don't want to do this now."

"Don't you?" he asked, a smile in his voice. He could be quite arrogant when he wanted but damn it was sexy. He moved his lips back to mine and made speaking impossible. Heat coursed through my veins, burning where my skin touched his. I made myself focus. It took a great deal of effort just to force my hands to free themselves from his hair, to move them to his gorgeous sculpted chest. But I did it. And then I shoved against him, trying to push him away. I could not succeed alone, but he responded as I knew he would.

He pulled back a few inches to look at me, and his eyes did nothing to help my resolve. They were like black fire. They smouldered.

"Why?" he asked again, his voice low and rough. "I love you. I want you. Right now."

I could feel my eyes widen at his claim but I knew he had had a lot to drink; I couldn't let him continue knowing he would regret it in the morning...even if it was the first thing that would be on my Christmas list. I prayed he for my brain to accept that he was saying these things because he was drunk because I knew, that if any doubt crossed my mind, my heart would be broken in the morning.

"_Please?_" I gasped, the weight of our actions crashing onto my shoulders. He groaned and rolled back onto the mattress. I spent a few minutes calming my breathing before he pulled me into the crook of his arm. His eyes were closed and he had a content smile on his face. I was glad he was happy for the moment but worried what tomorrow would bring.

"Goodnight my sweet smelly-Belly." He yawned and snuggled his face further into my hair. All I could do was smile and live in the moment.

******************************************************

**Sorry again about the longggggggg wait!! But it's extra long so I hope you like it! If you didn't notice there are some quotes from Eclipse! I thought they were perfect for this scene! I hope you like it so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And if you do I'll reply with a sneak peek and an update will be done by Wednesday at the latest!!!**

**REVIEW!!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!**


	4. It is On!

**Disclaimer – Everything belongs to SM.**** =)**

**Sorry it's been ages! I have had loads of problems and exams! Hope I haven't lost you all!Love you all and sorry, sorry, sorry!**

**Chapter 4 - It is On!**

Why is my face really warm? And my waist? I open my eyes a little and immediately close them again because the sun glaring from the giant window is burning my sockets. I start to turn but realise I am pinned to the bed by something over my waist. I turn my head and everything comes rushing back.

_**I made out with Edward?**_

I try to control my breathing and I can already feel the blush covering my face. I am led in bed with Edward, just in his boxers, while wearing his clothes and he is spooning me! I think I shall have a heart attack. I have to go. This is going to be so embarrassing when he wakes up and sees me. He was drunk so he is going to think I tried to seduce him and will probably never speak to me again!

I reluctantly move his arm from around my waist and slide out from under it and out from the covers. I climb out of my side and start to move towards the bathroom when I hear him move about. I freeze praying that he doesn't wake up but when I look behind back, I can see his very awake self, leaning on one elbow, smirking at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Where do you think you're going?" I straighten out of my sneaky looking position and stare at the floor biting my lip.

"Bathroom?" It sounded more like a question.

"Okay but then come straight back to bed, it's only nine thirty and Alice is at Jasper's so you don't have to worry about 'Bella Barbie' time yet." My head shot up and I winced at the crick in my neck. I just nodded blankly and turned to enter the bathroom. I sat on the toilet to control my speeding heartbeat.

_Okay Bella, calm down, perhaps this is all some weird dream?_

**Wow, good theory there stupid! My brain just decided to create some weird Edward induced coma in which he saves me from mad-Mike's clutches, kisses me and then invites back to his bed in the morning? I'm pretty sure that if this was my dream there would be less Mike and more kissing involved, most likely less clothes! Not even I could imagine Edward's body that perfectly.**

_Okay, no dream! Then what are you doing in here? Get back to that bed woman!_

**No need to tell me twice.**

I shook myself from my strange inner monologue and stood up. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and grimaced at what I saw there. How could anyone find an interest in me? Surprisingly, there was no big obvious black eye. It just looked like I had not slept in a few days. Weird, since I normally bruise like a peach.

I sighed while running my hands through my hair and walked back into the bedroom. Edward was led there with his eyes shut, one arm behind his head and the other led across his naked stomach which was on show, the covers just starting below his stunning abs.

_**Is that drool Bella?**_

I blushed and was glad he couldn't see me ogling him.

"Nice show?" My eyes widened and my blush travelled over my whole body.

"I h-have no idea what you're talking about" I managed to get out but even I heard the lie in my voice. He turned and smirked at me and patted the bed next to him.

"Psssh, come on Bells, I know you were checking out my bazillionaire muscles!" He said as he winked at me. I snuggled down under the covers and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Pleaseeee. You are way too vain for your own good...That isn't attractive." He opened his mouth in shock and pretended to look hurt.

"Are you saying I'm not attractive?" He pouted his bottom lip at me and I laughed at his puppy dog face.

"Nope, I don't think you're attractive at all. I find you quite repulsive." I smirked at him and his shocked face and turned my face away.

I could feel the electricity flow through my face when he placed his long fingers under my chin. I sucked in a shaky breath once I realised his lips only 1 inch from my own, his sweet breath hitting my face. I stared into his gorgeous green eyes which were blazing into my own and felt my eyes travel to his luscious plump bottom lip. I bit my own lip, imagining it was his between my teeth. He came so close that his lip barely brushed against mine and then...

"If that's your reaction to repulsive, then I would love to see your reaction to attractive". With those whispered words, a smirk and a quick peck on the lips he pulled away and I could feel the blush cover my whole body, not just from the hot moment but from frustration. It was on!

"Oh, you think you are so suave Mr. Cullen?"

"Ooooo Mr. Cullen? I am in trouble" He said cockily with his sexy eyebrow raised. I thought it was time for some payback. He was led back down on his back staring up at me, I leaned down with the sexist smirk I could muster and placed my lips next to his ear.

"You are so much trouble, Edward...that you're lucky I am not giving you a spanking". And with that I pulled away, doing a dance inside at the darkness in Edward's eyes and the shock evident on his face.

The rest of the morning went smoothly, except for Edward's sly smirks at me. Every time he would look at me I would smirk back but could feel the blush threatening to cover my face. I was actually relieved when Alice arrived home.

"Hey you two, have a good time last night?" I blushed and looked at Edward who was staring at the cereal he was eating.

"Uh-yea it was alright"

"Oh Bella! Your eye! What an asshole! Edward I hope you hurt him pretty bad!" Edward looked up with a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Alice's and my head snapped round to his face. Alice tilted her head to the side and looked at me with confusion.

"D-Don...Don't you remember last night?" He looked at me funny and squinted his eyes. I grew even more worried once he stood up and walked around the breakfast table to me. He placed his hands on my face and at any other time I would have sighed at the comforting contact but at the moment I was screaming inside and I could feel my breathing speeding up.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" His face contorted with anger as I felt the tears fill my eyes.

"You don't remember anything?" Alice was shocked. Edward never forgot anything, even when drunk. He didn't even seem that drunk.

"No! I would have been out the door to murder the son of a bitch this morning if I had known! Who was it?" Edward was talking to Alice now.

"Mike...he cornered her as she was heading upstairs, Jaz told me so Bella can tell you the rest". Alice looked at me with sympathy and I could tell she knew something else had gone on which had nothing to do with Mike.

"Bella, do I need to kick his ass?" He was bearing holes into my eyes and, even though I was ecstatic that he cared so much for me, I could feel my heartbreaking at the fact he did not remember what happened between us. This is why I stopped him. I knew this would happen.

"N-no...You already did last night, he was in pretty bad shape. Em and Jaz had to pull you off him". His anger seemed to ebb at that but I was still having a panic attack on the inside. He smiled at me and released my face too soon.

"...lucky I didn't kill the bastard". I would have normally laughed at this, but at this moment I just wanted to be alone.

"Knock, knock!" Great, just what I needed right now. She would never let herself in if Esme was here. Esme didn't particularly like Tanya and reluctantly let her in when she was here.

I winced as I heard her tacky heels hit the floor as she made her way to us. Who the hell says knock knock as they come in anyways?

I saw Edward's brow furrow as he looked towards the door before he looked to the floor. I saw as her strawberry blonde hair bounced as she walked in.

"Hey babe!" She walked towards Edward and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey". Although pleased at his emotionless response I couldn't help but feel jealous of the fact that she had him.

"Oh...Hi, Bell-ah!" She smirked at me and I looked up ready to take her head off. I was so not in the mood today!

"Um...Bella! Come upstairs with me for a minute". I looked at Alice and saw that she was hinting with her eyes to comply.

"Um...see you later Edward." And with that I walked upstairs with Alice watching me closely.

Please Review =)


End file.
